


Happy Surprises

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Healthy Relationships, Impregnation, Love, Marriage, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: You and your husband, Takanobu Aone, are ready to start trying for a baby. You come home early from work to surprise him with some exciting news… you’re ovulating.Impregnation, Oral, BeggingAll characters aged upAll fics character x cis-female reader
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773112
Comments: 8
Kudos: 226





	Happy Surprises

You quietly open the door to your apartment and slip off your shoes, tiptoeing in as silently as possible. You sneak up on him, the large, white-haired man at your kitchen table. He’s reading something on his phone, none the wiser of your mischievous intentions. You grab his shoulders and yell, “BOO!”

The massive man jumps and turns around, ready to attack the intruder until he sees your small, smiling face looking up at him. A quick look of relief flashes over his face until it settles back into his trademarked, eyebrowless scowl. He crosses his arms and silently looks down at you. “Hey baby, I’m home,” you say with a giggle before blowing Aone a kiss and wink. He lets out a low gruff and sits down, looking back at his phone. “Aw come on Takanobu, don’t be like that.” You wrap your arms around his shoulders from behind and kiss his cheek.  
“[Y/N] that was dangerous, I almost hurt you,” he says and you can hear the frown in his rich, baritone voice. “But you didn’t, and I know you never will.” You kiss his cheek again. “Plus, I had a great day and was excited!” 

You tug on the back of his chair and he concedes, scooting it away from the table so you can walk around and sit sideways on his lap. You wrap your arms around him and kiss the tip of his nose that is wrinkled in annoyance. “If you didn’t like that surprise, I have another one for you that you’ll love!” He continues to glare at you, but after all this time you know how to read your husband’s stone face, and you can see the curiosity in his eyes. You stay quiet, practically squirming in anticipation as you wait for him to take the bait.

He sighs, “What's the surprise?” he asks as he places a large hand on your leg, rubbing it gently with his thumb. You pull out your phone and fiddle with it for a moment before turning around to face him. In the middle of the screen is a bright notification with a cartoon uterus dancing around it:

YOU’RE OVULATING!!!!!

You bite your lip as you watch him read the message and his scowl softens. He looks at you excited, “really?” You nod in excitement, loving the reaction of his eyebrowless brow bones raising in excitement. He pulls you in tight and squeezes you as hard as he will let himself. About a month ago the two of you had decided it was time to grow your family. Now, thanks to the handy little app your OBGYN had recommended, that dream was becoming more and more of a reality. 

You laugh as he squeezes you, “See, told you that you’d love it.” He smiles and gives you a soft peck on your lips. You pull away, “but I completely understand if you’re still upset about being scared by your tiny little wife, so if you need time to forgive me, we should be good to wait un…” He cuts you off with another kiss, “You are ridiculous, you know that right?” You smile, “Yep, but you love it.” He chuckles and kisses you, “I do. And we aren’t waiting.” He kisses you again, and you let out a little squeal into his lips as he effortlessly picks you up and carries you to your bedroom. 

He gently places you down on the bed and crawls on top of you, covering your face in sweet, little kisses. “Taka, I haven’t even unpacked my lunchbox yet.”  
“You can do it later,” he says muffled into your neck as he starts kissing you there.  
“Wait, wait, wait,” you lightly press on his firm chest, and he leans up, looking at you. “I don’t want you to hold back.” He frowns and opens his mouth to speak, but you cut him off, “Taka, please. As soon as I get pregnant, we both know that you are going to handle me like a feather. This is the last time in over 9 months that there is even a chance of you being rough with me. So please, indulge me this once.” 

Takanobu Aone was a massive and strong man. He always broke things on accident, and people ran from him in the streets just because of his appearance. It broke his heart. You had originally hit on the silent giant in a bar one night because you wanted to be wrecked by a brute for a night and then left in the morning to lick your wounds. You weren’t in a good place at the time and were, admittedly, a bit of a masochist. You soon realized what a softy he was, and instead of being mercilessly fucked and left for dead in the morning like you had expected, the two of you fed ducks at the lake. You talked for hours (of course you did most of the talking) and fell in love. The rest is history. 

Your husband hates hurting you. He always holds back in bed. He is so afraid to bruise you that he will sometimes stop in the middle of sex to pull out and calm down. You keep trying to tell him that it's ok, but every time he lets go and sees even a scratch on you the morning after he coddles you. He won’t even let you get out of bed. He carries you to a warm bath and feeds you breakfast while you bathe. It's nice, but you really wish he would just let go for once. He doesn’t need to be scared of his own strength. You can take it. 

He looks conflicted as he says, “We use the safeword and the color system. Red if you want to stop, yellow for me to slow down, green means you’re ok.” You nod in excitement and he continues, “I won’t do anything unless you ask for it.”  
“Yes, yes of course, I promise. I’ll constantly communicate with you,” you lean up and kiss him, “please babe, I’ve been fantasizing about this all day ever since I got the notification.” He kisses you back and thinks for a moment, “Ok. I really do love you.”  
“I know baby, I love you too!” You wrap your arms around his broad neck and he allows you to pull him down on top of you. You start kissing him passionately, and he groans into your lips as you wrap your legs around him. 

He braces he forearms on either side of your head as he leans into the kiss, parting his lips to let your tongues connect as he firmly grinds against you with a moan. You tug on the collar of his shirt, hungry to run your hands up and down his toned body that he worked so hard for. He pulls away and rips off his shirt as you silently requested.  
“What’s your color?” You laugh at his question, “babe, we’ve only kissed.” He frowns at your answer and you sigh, “green, Taka. I want more, please.” He nods, satisfied by your answer and leans back down. 

You moan into his lips as his large tongue presses into your mouth, filling you. He moves his hips against you, and you feel his massive bulge rub against your crotch. You whimper into the kiss, and he slides a large hand under your shirt, tickling your soon to be round stomach as he gets a grip on your shirt. He pulls away for a moment to undress you and grunts at the sight of you in your pink bra, “color?”  
“Bright green, baby,” you breathlessly say, and he leans down with a chuckle, kissing you deeply as he slips his hand around the small of your back and unhooks your bra, happily pulling it off of you. 

He immediately moves his lips from your mouth, moving his kisses down your body till he reaches your breasts. Aone was the king of foreplay, and you would confidently put your life on the line for that statement. At first, you were concerned he didn’t actually like it and only did it out of obligation, but after being together for several years, you knew that it was genuinely his favorite part. And damniit, you REALLY weren’t complaining. 

He starts licking one of your nipples with a moan as he rubs your crotch over your pants, pressing his palm into the sweet spot just above your clit. You gasp as he starts focusing on making you so wet that his cock slides in effortlessly, “Oh Taka, please take off all my clothes.” He grunts into your breast and leans back to peel off your pants and panties, quickly returning to licking your nipple as he wets two of his fingers with your juices. You moan as he sucks your nipple into his mouth and starts playing with it, groaning in pleasure as he starts rubbing your clit with his wet fingers. 

Your hips buck into his hands as you tangle your fingers in the short, white hair at the nape of his neck. You tug slightly, which you know he loves, and he grunts happily as he switches to your other nipples, nibbling gently as he adds more pressure to your clit. You let yourself moan freely to encourage him as he focuses on making you feel good. He was such a selfless man. You loved him so much. “I love you Taka, I … oh baby I can’t wait to be pregnant with your child. You are going to be such an amazing father!” 

He moans as he slides a thick finger into your wet pussy. You arch your back as he does, pressing your soft breast even harder into his face. He starts fingering you slowly. He always loved to take things slow and build it up. Normally you loved that about him, but right now you hated it.  
“Please, baby, fuck me already!” He grunts in annoyance as he slows down again. You whimper as his single finger barely fills you in the way you are used to, in the way that you need. You need him. You need him now, “baby, please.” He lets go of your breast with a wet pop and looks at your red face, “color?”  
“Green! Green Taka, please, please keep going!” You could swear that for a moment you saw a sadistic glint flit over his eyes, but he quickly goes back to abusing your breast with his large mouth before you could be sure. 

You let out a moan as he slides another large finger inside you, your body squirming underneath his imposing frame. He fingers you as he causes hickies to form on your soft breasts, the wet sounds of his fingers thrusting in and out of your pussy filling the room. Finally, he lets go of your abused breasts and kisses down your body, pausing when he reaches your thighs, and kissing the inside of them, close to but not touching your sex as he continues to finger you. You writhe and grip the sheets tightly, “Taka! Baby please!” He smiles against your thigh as he slips another finger into you. 

You buck your hips aggressively at the intrusion and beg, “PLEASE!” He moans, nipping at your inner thigh as he speeds up the thrusting motion of his large fingers. You moan, riding the pleasure until you finally feel his large tongue flick against your swollen clit, “Yes! Yes baby yes! Just like that, Taka please lick me more!” He was more than happy to oblige, and he starts licking and sucking on your clit as he fingers you. Aone loved to eat you out for hours on end, and he would if you didn’t eventually stop him by begging for his cock. 

He starts curling his fingers inside you, stroking your g-spot repeatedly while he sucks on your clit. He uses his free hand to hold your hips down and make his job easier as he pleasures you. Soon, you grip his hair again and hold his tightly as you get close to your first orgasm of the night. He growls into your pussy and goes faster, applying more pressure until you squirm so much that he can’t hold you down anymore without applying more force. You buck into his mouth one more time until you cum, covering his chin with your juices as he fingers you through your orgasm, helping you ride it out. 

You pant, trying to catch your breath as he pulls his fingers out and kisses you hips in a soothing manner, getting you ready for round 2. “Color?” he grunts with his lips against your skin. “G...green. I know… I know you want more, baby. Give it to me. I want you. I want you so bad!” He shoots up, capturing your lips in a hungry kiss so you can taste yourself on him as he runs his hands up and down your body, loving the feel of you, memorizing every curve you have since your body was going to change soon. He kisses down your body again, stopping and focusing on your stomach with his lips. “Soon. I’m … I’m gonna fill you up. So good, [Y/N].” He moans against your skin as you stay quiet, letting him speak.

Aone was never vocal in bed. He didn’t really talk dirty, so hearing him get so turned on by the idea of getting you pregnant was driving you crazy. You just moan in response, encouraging him to continue. “You’re gonna swell. Every inch of you. Your breasts with milk, your… your stomach with a baby. My baby.” He tightens his grip on your hips, growling as he leans down further, kissing your clit again. You roll your hips into his mouth like you know he likes, “ yes Taka, your baby. I want to be pregnant with your baby.” 

He moans and slides his arms under your thighs, lifting your hips to his mouth as he starts licking up and down your slit with his large, wet tongue. You gasp as he starts to really eat you out, his tongue pleasuring you like nothing else ever could. He slides his tongue inside your pussy, still throbbing from your last orgasm, as his fingers dig into your soft ass, causing your skin to indent. He fucks you with his tongue as your juices run down his chin and onto the bed. He groans in pleasure as his nose rubs against your clit. He starts to grind against the bed, causing some much-needed friction for his painfully hard cock. He could usually make you cum twice before he needed some relief. Your husband was really aroused, and that was … really hot. 

“Hurry, hurry baby, just … God baby please fuck me. I wanna be pregnant. I want you to cum inside me so bad!” He growls as he sits up more, bringing your body with his as he keeps his mouth glued to your pussy. He eats you out passionately, desperate to make you cum again before he forces his massive cock inside you. He uses a thumb to rub your clit as his tongue fucks you. You scream in pleasure as he brings you to your second orgasm of the night. 

Once again, he licks and rubs you through your orgasm, making the pleasure last for as long as possible. Finally, you whimper from overstimulation.  
“Color?”  
“Green! For fucks sake Taka, fuck me already!” You practically scream in frustration. You feel him smile against your pussy as he puts your hips down and kisses you again as he takes off his pants and boxers, never breaking the sloppy kiss. 

He lines up the head of his cock with your dripping wet sex and rubs against you with a groan, “ready?”  
“Takanobu Aone I swear to God if you don’t fuck and cum inside me right fucking now I am going to divorce you!” He laughs as he kisses you and slowly slips his cock inside you. The stretch felt so right after all this time. You don’t know if you could take anything smaller after becoming accustomed to his massive cock. He groans as he feels you squeeze him tight. He takes his time to push inside you, bottoming out fairly easily after taking so much time to get you wet and ready for him. 

He pauses once his hips press against yours, “Color?”  
“GREEN!” You scream as he finally starts moving. His pace begins gentle, and he takes his time to pull all the way out of you, only to slowly thrust back in. You whimper until he slowly starts speeding up. Your whimpers turn to moans and he grunts as he moves your legs, shifting your knees to your chest in a mating press so he can push even deeper inside you. He groans as he starts going a little harder, finally causing the bed to shake, just like you love. You want the neighbors to hear how good your incredible husband fucks you. You want the world to hear. 

The sounds of sex fill the room. You can hear the slap of his balls against your ass as he pounds into you. He hooks a leg over his shoulder and grabs your hips to hold you down so he doesn’t fuck you into the headboard. He moves his free hand, bracing it on the wall as he moans and starts going harder. He closes his eyes and lets his head drop back as he gets lost in you. He shifts, and with a particularly hard thrust, he finds your g-spot. You scream in pleasure and he stops moving. He looks scared, “Color?”  
“Green! You …. You just found my g-spot. That angle again, please!” He grunts and moves his hips again, recreating the magical thrust. 

You moan again, your mouth dropping open and eyes closing in pleasure. He inhales sharply at the erotic sight of his wife beneath him, “You’re gorgeous.” You smile, “And I’m all yours, so let the world know. Get me pregnant, Taka.” He groans and starts thrusting again, quickly building back up to his previous pace, but keeping his eyes open so he can watch your face twist in pleasure and your breasts bounce. They were going to get so big soon. 

He growls at the thought and leans down, wrapping your legs around his waist and pressing into you deep. He captures your lips in a kiss before pulling away to focus on fucking you. He pounds into you so hard, you know your hips will be bruised in the morning. Your back arches at the thought and he finds your spot again. You moan loudly enough to let him know and he keeps thrusting at that angle, abusing the sweet spot inside you. 

The poor bed sounds as if it can’t take anymore as Aone takes your smaller hand in his beside your head, “[Y/N] … I’m …. Close.”  
“Me...too.” He moans and uses his free hand to reach down and rub his rough thumb on your clit. You gasp and writhe beneath him, your pussy quivering around his cock. He grunts and moves faster, eager to make you cum before him. “Ta...Taka!” you scream as your third orgasm rips through your exhausted body. 

He groans as he buries his face in your neck, squeezing your hand so tight that you lose feeling in your fingers. His thrusting becomes erratic as he chases his own orgasm, pressing his body as close to yours as possible. It felt amazing as you came around him, your pussy milking his cock. With a final, hard thrust he cums inside you, filling you with his hot seed. 

His grip on your hand loosens as he catches his breath, letting his racing heart finally slow down. You rub his back with your free hand, “that was … amazing.” You feel him smile against your throat and he moves his face, pressing his lips to yours in a tender kiss, “yeah.” You lay there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his weight on top of you and his softening cock sitting inside you. 

He starts pulling out and you frown. He leans down again and kisses your down-turned lips, “I’m coming back. Don’t move.” He pulls out and leaves the room. He comes back with two glasses of water and a couch cushion. “Taka, why did you take apart the couch?”  
“To help you conceive. Here,” He shifts your hips and lifts them, placing the cushion under them and pressing your knees up. “Taka, you know this is a wives tale, right?” He kisses your forehead and climbs into bed beside you, handing you your water, “It might be. But just in case it isn't, can you lay there for a minute?” You smile and take a sip of your water, “alright you big dork.” He kisses you again and wraps an arm around you.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

\-------------

You quietly open the door to your apartment and slip off your shoes, tiptoeing in as silently as possible. You sneak up on him, the large, white-haired man at your kitchen table. He’s reading something on his phone, none the wiser of your mischievous intentions. You cover his eyes with your small hands, “I have a surprise. No peeking.” He jumps a little at the initial contact but quickly relaxes upon hearing your voice and grunts in annoyance, “fine.” He moves his own hands to cover his eyes and you place something on the table in front of him. “Okay, open!” He takes his hands away and looks down at the table to a pink pregnancy test 

with 2 lines.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want a follow up with pregnancy/ lactation sex. I don’t know if that would be too niche, but I’ll write it if the people want it (cause it's also a favorite of mine. Shhhhhhhh, that’s a dirty little secret.)


End file.
